YY Gender
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Shion is able to get pregnant because of the bees, and his first kid is a YY cell! (sorry this summary isn't long! x'C ) (This story was originally on wattpad.) (Rated M mostly for lemons in the first chapter)


**Summary: Okay, everyone always talks about mpreg. It's a new concept to me, and it's way interesting! Hehehehehehehe... what if it was able to happen in the real world~? (starts thinking about way too many creative ideas)**  
 **Natsume: Don't get caught in your thoughts, idiot- you're doing a summary!**  
 **me: Hehehe- O-Oh, right. Anyway. So girls have XX cells, right? It makes them a girl. Boys have XY cells, making them a boy. I am obsessed with Shion x Rat and making creepy ideas, and by creepy, I mean weird and un-thought of.**  
 **So! In this fanfiction, Shion shall be pregnant because of the bees, and have a...! drumroll, please~~~~**  
 **Koko: (plays on the drum)**  
 **me: YY CELL! What will this crazy kid be?! I'll decide! (later)**  
 **Natsume: She doesn't own No. 6. She isn't THAT good.**  
 **me: Hey!**  
 **P.S. Lemons only in first chapter that I WON'T be working on right now. The other chapters are -**  
 **Natsume: In other words, she doesn't know yet.**  
 **me: ... It should be K.**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6 or the picture above ^ It's from the real manga. Nezumi asks Shion, "What do you feel?" Shion replies, "Feel...? I guess... a man's chest? It's hard... and flat." Nezumi sarcastically replies, "Yeah yeah. Sorry I don't have big boobs. What else?" Whether you watched the anime (like me) or read the manga (like I want to), you should remember this part XDDDD Where Nezumi places Shion's hand on his chest!**  
 **Oh, Shion, you're so LITERAL! XDDD This makes me want to read the manga even more *0***

FINALLY, the point some of you have been waiting for! LEMONS!

"Are you sure you want to do this...?"

"Nezumi, we've been living here for five years already... Of COURSE I want to do this! I know you've been waiting all this time, so... I-I think I'm ready, but-"

"You need to KNOW if you're ready, Shion... So are you ready?"

"..." Shion took a deep, wavering breath, "I'll enter you first, Nezumi. I know I'm ready for that. It's... not much pain, right? Just pleasure?"

Nezumi sadly smirked, "I couldn't say really, virgin- I'm as virgin-y as you are."

"Mou, Nezumi!" Shion hit Nezumi on the arm, but Nezumi just laughed.

"Alright, your highness, since you're ready for your treat, let's be-GIN!"

Nezumi thrust Shion's penis into him, making the both of them scream.

Truth be told, both were complete virgins. Never been touched, other than a kiss.

"Nnn..." Shion shifted around, lightly lifting his butt up and dropping it, lift and drop, lift and drop, until Nezumi finally stopped groaning, catching his breath and straightening himself back up. Nezumi took a deep breath and began thrusting himself, Shion reacting by moaning and grabbing Nezumi to help match his thrusts. The smack of their butts could be heard.

"Ohh, oh, Sh-Shioooon~" Nezumi groaned.

"Nezuuumi..." Shion cooed in response, playing with his boyfriend's hair.

This continued for three hours before Shion cummed, screaming Nezumi's name.

Shion's seed filled Nezumi's a**, making Nezumi's di** go even harder, but both were still thrusting themselves at each other. About 20 minutes later, Nezumi shouted Shion's name, cumming on both of their chests, and Nezumi collapsed on Shion, both of them panting, Nezumi's cum being smeared. The couple began chuckling.

"Th-That was pretty good for a first time, wouldn't you say?" Nezumi chuckled.

"Yeah, wonderful. Amazing," Shion chuckled.

"All that cr** about stars and explosions, I'd say it's true," Nezumi laughed but then turned serious just as Shion did. "So do you want to continue?"

"..."

Shion tried to keep a straight face, but he burst out laughing.

"What, are we in an adventure game?!"

"Shion! Focus!" the forest boy practically yelled, annoyed that Shion would waste precious time like this.

"Sorry, sorry," Shion chuckled rather cutely, and Rat found himself blushing.

When the white-haired boy finally caught his breath, he addressed what Nezumi was asking of.

"Yeah. I'm ready, Nezumi. I'm ready. Take me."

Nezumi could feel his face rising in heat each second. The adorable way Shion asked for sex was so cute!

But it's time for Nezumi to thrust inside of Shion.

Nezumi smiled, "Alright, your highness. But let's get a little more ready for it, shall we?"

Nezumi was already getting hard, the thought of cumming inside Shion and the adorable boy himself were already making Nezumi horny.

But as soon as Nezumi took the confused boy's di** out of him, Nezumi realized Shion was far from hard.

He'd been completely satisfied with their first sex...

Nezumi guessed that was what happened when you were the one inside your mate.

Nezumi cupped Shion's cheek, rubbing his thumb against the red mark, making Shion coo, and Nezumi noticed that sure enough, his penis was getting hard again, and so was Nezumi's.

They'd realized a while back, but when anyone - especially Nezumi - touched Shion's snake, it would pleasure him even more than getting a blowjob.

Of course, Nezumi always denied that anyone ELSE could make Shion that horny just by touching his snake, but it was true.

Nezumi, planning to make Shion hard again as soon as possible, began circling Shion's right nipple with his left hand.

Shion always questioned whether Nezumi really had been a virgin because of his expert techniques. He was too skilled to be a virgin, Shion thought.

But what Nezumi had skills from was none other than reading and masturbation.

It had started when Nezumi was reading a book about the human body, way before he met Shion. His original intentions was to find all the weak points.

Nezumi sure did find all the weak points, including every. Single. Part. Of the penis.

He knew where to find the prostate of the butt. He knew where to find the most sensitive part of the balls.

It had spiked his interest. He tried it on himself a few times, getting used to where exactly each piece was.

So he began searching for more books like it. Sexual books though.

How to pleasure your partner, both with and without cumming. How to tease. How to do this, how to do that. Nezumi became obsessed with the books until finally, he had learned it all. He was satisfied.

And every time he found something out, he'd try it on himself, experimenting.

Eventually, he began finding stuff on his own. He didn't even need the books- he found out some stuff before he read it.

That's why Nezumi was so skilled at sexual activities.

And even now, he experimented. Finding which parts pleased Shion most.

Soon enough, Nezumi was bound to find out how to make Shion so pleased that he can't handle it!

"Ahhh, Nezumi..." Shion moaned. "Ooo, don't stop..." Shion's foot began tapping against the bed like a dog.

Nezumi then began licking the slit of Shion's penis, and soon enough, it was hard once more.

Nezumi then thrust his penis inside Shion, slapping skin against skin.

"Tell me if you want me to stop or slow down!" Nezumi shouted over the slapping and Shion's screaming.

Nezumi groaned as Shion screamed, his nails digging into Nezumi's shoulders.

"Ohhhh fu**, Shion, you're so tight..." Nezumi groaned, fully enjoying his first time as the penetrator.

"Oh! Nezumi!" Shion shouted with each thrust.

And then, Nezumi hit IT.

Any pain Shion was earlier feeling turned into pleasure as Nezumi slammed into Shion's prostate.

He began moaning uncontrollably and non-stop, until he was out of breath, which made him sharply inhale a lot of air before screaming in pleasure.

Nezumi knew he'd reached THE mark once Shion began moaning so erotically, so he continued to slam the same spot, over and over again.

But with a flinch, followed by a scream, Nezumi cummed right before Shion. Both panted and moaned, feeling ecstatic. They lay side-by-side, and Nezumi laced his fingers in Shion's, staring at the white-haired boy.

 _'Maybe I went a little too hard...'_ Nezumi thought to himself, staring at the exhausted, barely-awake boy beside him.

Shion's a** was full of cum, and Nezumi's hole wasn't exactly empty either.

It really had felt amazing, Nezumi in Shion, and when Nezumi looked down at their privates, he saw he was the opposite of hard, and Shion was barely a bit harder than him.

Both had been utterly satisfied.

Nezumi chuckled softly to himself before falling asleep beside his mate.


End file.
